This invention pertains to equipment used in well flow conductors. More specifically it pertains to a latching device which may be attached to a well tool, installed and locked in a recess in the flow conductor and later unlocked for retrieval from the conductor. The latch device of this invention has the same function as the latch shown in copending United States Application of Harry E. Schwegman for Kickover Tool, Ser. No. 490,557, filed July 24, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,313, herein incorporated by reference. The latch shown in the referenced application is shown in more detail on page 23 of OTIS PUMPDOWN COMPLETION AND SERVICE CATALOG, OEC 5113A.